gaylordrgmfandomcom-20200214-history
Justin Stringfellow
About Myself My name is Justin Stringfellow I am 26 years old born August 7th 1986 in Tulsa OK. I lived in the Tulsa or surrounding area from the time I was born until I moved to Norman two years ago to attend The University of Oklahoma. My family is very important to me and they are probably a very big reason why I have yet to leave the state other than for vacations. Family My family is fairly small in my opinion. My "immediate" family consists of my mother Laurie Lucci, father Kenneth Keith Stringfellow, and brother Kenneth Joeseph Stringfellow. I also have a step-father named Dominic "Nick" Lucci who is actually now divorced from my mother, but I still consider him a very close family member. I have two nephews, Cash and Kenny Lee Stringfellow who are a couple rad little kids. The Navels From that my family actually grows a little bit. My mothers side is smaller so I will start with them. Still alive I have a great aunt who I call Hootie, and an Uncle Doug; that is all of them. My grandmother (Judy Navel) on my mothers side died when I was very young and my grandfather (Bayless "Butch" Navel) died when I was 17 years old. There are a few other relatives from this side of the family who are still alive, but who I do not know well at all; they include great uncles, aunts, and a cousin, all of who I Have not seen in years. The Stringfellows My fathers side of the family gets a little bit bigger. His parents (my grandparents) are Kenneth Ray Stringfellow and Shirley Stringfellow. They have four children, one of them being my father. The other three consist of two aunts and one uncle Sheri Taylor, Victoria, and Kevin Stringfellow. From them I have a total of 4 cousins. Two of my cousins Lance and Nick Dodson are my aunt Sheri's sons. The other two cousins are Jacob and Sarah Stringfellow, and they are my uncle Kevin's children. My cousins from my uncle both live in California and I very rarely see them. My other two cousins from my aunt both still have roots in Oklahoma, and I see them occasionally at during holidays. When I was younger Lance and Nick were probably my brother and my best friends, but like everyone we grew up and it got harder to visit them with work and other things getting in the way. Throughout my life I have met random people that my grandmother tells me I am related to, but none that I can remember well enough to write about. Where Things Get Confusing (The Paintons) Earlier I mentioned about having a step-father that I am still very close with. Even though he is technically not part of my family by blood, I still consider him my family along with several other people that are his family. My step-fathers father is also named Dominic Lucci, and he is Italian from upstate New York so naturally he should have a large family (stereotype?). My step-father Nick has three sisters, two of whom (Paula and Cindy) I know fairly well. Paula and her husband Mike, I consider to be my aunt and uncle. They have four kids Sterling, Monic, Rene, and Gabe who are like cousins to me because I have known them since I was around 10 years old. Each year they whole crew of us take a vacation to the beach in South Carolina for a week and that is the only time I get to see them for the most part because they all live in the Pittsburg, PA. area; many a night on those vacations include some serious football debates about OU vs Pitt, which I obviously always win. Where I Came From The name Stringfellow is a very common name, PSYCH! Stringfellow is probably one of the most uncommon names I have ever heard of. It is an English name, but it even uncommon in that country as well. The reason that it is uncommon is quite funny. According to a history class I took years ago "Stringfellow" is a misspelling of "Strongfellow". As many know lots of peoples names originate from ancestors' specialization or something obvious about them. For an example the name Johnson comes from the son of John, or Cook comes from a person being a cook in their community, therefore they gave them a name to describe that person and it would stick. Unfortunately Stringfellow has no cool history of a person who created the first shoe-string or had the fasted hand in the west at stringing guitars or anything of that nature, they were just dumb and did not know how to spell their own name. As for the name Navel, through all my searching I was only able to find information about Navel Oranges. This has been an issue of mine forever when trying to find historical information about me. My grandfather Bayless Navel was very interested in this subject and before he died he did a lot of research into his family tree, but it has since been lost which is very disappointing. I do know though from talking with him and my mother in the past that their family tree extends back to German and Dutch roots. I remember as a child being at my great grandmothers house and seeing a doll that was dressed in a Nazi uniform. I found that very interesting and would love to be able to get my hands on it today. Like many Americans today my bloodline is that of a mutt. I have been told growing up that I am English, Native American, German, Dutch, and many bits and pieces of several other demographics. Knowing this, when it comes to talk of people immigrating to the United States I always welcome them with open arms, because if it were not for people like them I would not be here today. Why I Am Who I Am First impression of me is a typical white kid. Having blonde hair and blue eyes, I can't really get around that. The truth is I have several different ethncities and several different influences. Looking back I have lived in many different classes, from middle, to low, to upper-middle, back to middle, and currently low. I really do not care about that though because I feel that has helped make the person I am today. I obviously do not care much about money or I would have chose a different major other than Film and Media. I care about having fun and enjoying what I do, money is just paper and what money gets you are just "things". I have been influenced by all races, creeds, or religions growing up, and I feel that we are all equal and should be treated as equals regardless of your origin. I am not quite sure where I got this way of thinking, but I am glad I did. The Tree